Jess Pierce (Secretverse)
Were you looking for the original version of Jess Pierce? Jess Valtire Pierce is the Secretverse counterpart of Jess Pierce. Jess Valtire Pierce is a Valtire Vampire who, does to having unstable emotional issue following by getting nearly killed by a reckless jerk of a human a hundred years ago, she become hateful toward the entire humanity and aim to kill as many as possible, making her not only a major public danger, but also an outlaw of the Valtires. Physical Description Jess Valtire Pierce is physically similar to the original Jess Pierce in term of silhouette, but there are several key differences between the two. Jess Valtire Pierce's skin is much paler, her eyes are perpetually red and shines when she get furious (which often happens) and her fangs are slightly more pronounced. Her dressing is also more fantasy-like, with a maroon shirt and a classic belt. She also wears a trench coat, fingerless gloves, hairy sleeves that comes out of her trench coat's sleeves, and dark gray pants followed by black boots with white skulls. Personality Unlike the original counterpart, this Jess Pierce is openly malevolent, enjoying pain and death of others to the point of insanity, and despises humans for their tendency of violence... despite the fact that she had become even more violent than average humans. Although her tendency to get truly angry is not constantly high, she is also unable to calm down until she gets hurt enough, and no known methods seems to be able to clam her down. That said, she is always violent regardless of her current mood, and want to make sure the death of her opponents had to be gruesome or at least certain. That said, she is not a simple brute despite her tendency of violence; she prefers to use cunning strategies against opponents she knows little to nothing about, as recklessly attacking them can be costly. Once she analyzed her opponents enough, she will play their weaknesses against them and when the opportunity opens, she will go all-out hoping to kill their opponent. If her opponent is invincible and that she got nothing to deal with, or that she get horridly hurt, however, she hastily retreats. Her retreating is never out of fear, but out of not refusing to die in a fight. In fact, she know no fears and is absolutely apathetic toward any negative outcomes (though she will avoid universal destruction), and only wanted to express her hatred and rage toward any other people, especially those she really dislikes. She also refuse to admit her faults even when proven with genuine proofs, and can be viciously stubborn by shutting the others up by attempting to kill them, even if it wouldn't be wise. Because of her absolute remorselessness, she will never hold back to kill anyone regardless of their condition, appearance and even authority. However, if she ended up having an army chasing after her, she either fight back and kill each and every one of them, or if there is a million of them, run away or use a more powerful source. That said, she is not always a rotten woman; on a rare moment she were being calm, it was because she was enjoying good music (especially jazz) and having a good drink, and speak in an unusually calm manner. This only happens when she have nothing to do; when she gets furious, those methods will not calm her down all this much. Abilities Her extreme strength makes her among the physically strongest fighters of the Secretverse, rivaling a few like King Cube KiloBot when it comes to this. However, she can easily outstrength all of them when she gets angrier, at the cost of her energy she wastes, making her tired shall she stay angry for too long, and she can faint (or even die) shall she wouldn't stop fighting under her angrier condition. Her other abilities is her Rage Power, which can cause victims to fight each others out of spite and rage (although she can be attacked by them if she is too nearby of them) and allowing her to make distraction if directly fighting will prove hurtful in the long run. This technique can work on emotionless beings (although they can spiral out of control instead of the intended effect) and can hurt anyone using EX Energy, but she is also weak to that energy does to her excessive and perpetual anger. She is also capable of decent acrobatic skills and able to perform flight, but she only uses it for traveling into the sky to avoid being detected too easily, preferably over the clouds. She can also heal her own wounds, but if she were being more hateful or angry than usual, the wounds will last longer. Appearances TBD Relationships TBD Quotes TBD Gallery TBA Trivia *Jess Valtire Pierce's behavior is based on the creator's thought if Jess Pierce is being more violent and antagonistic. Samtendo do need to make a backstory about Jess Valtire Pierce's behavior to not make it happens just "because reasons". *Jess enjoys picking on people smaller than her, especially ant-sized people. This is the opposite of the original Jess Pierce, who is a bit shorter, disliked her size and is envious toward taller people. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Samtendo's Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Secretverse Counterparts Category:Villains